


One Game...One Night

by MysticalMermaid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Double Penetration, Eventual Sex, F/M, Gaming, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), One Night Stands, Passion, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Levi and Yukki decide on a game night, but it's going to end in more than just a gameOne night of passion from the lonely otaku could change everything between them both(Again a super long one sorry, I didn't want to leave it alone and kept going and going sorry!)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	One Game...One Night

Sinking into the bean bag with Levi, Yukki positioned herself comfortably on him, his arms wrapped around her gripping the controller, veins already slightly popping from his arms, sometimes she did wonder what he looked like under his casual clothes, but that is a sin to wonder in itself, relaxing her head against his chest she had never noticed how they always gamed like this, all cozied up. She claimed it was for better gaming experience but really she got cold at times so wanted to be up against him. Whenever she was sat like this his body temperature felt like it was going too warm for a demon, but she never mentioned it, it had taken her months to just be allowed in his room let alone be sat this close to him

"Want to bet on this round Yukki? I can make it interesting?" nodding he continued, exhaling "If you win I'll dress up as a maid and go around the House of Lamentation saying and doing as you want. BUT if I win then I get to do whatever I want to you, and it'll be a surprise...Deal?" shaking his hand Yukki knew this was going to be a bet she would lose instantly but it did make it interesting. Snuggling up to him she could swear his cheeks was going redder than Lucifer's gloves. Every so often he would fidget to another position, so she would adjust with him.

"Aw yeah another win for the Otaku! Looks like you lose my little normie, we'll get you there eventually" leaning forward slightly for the popcorn a bad idea popped into her head, and she was going to follow through

"Levi?" looking at her, Yukki placed her lips on his for a quick kiss, dropping the controller on the floor she placed her hand behind his head to deepen what may be a bad idea, his hands snaking up to her breasts, slinking himself out his hoodie- Yukki hastily removed his shirt to find a toned abdomen. Oh she was in danger; such grave danger, he pushed her to the floor. Laid on top of her with a hand at each side of her face 

"You haven't thought this through have you normie?" shaking her head he smirked "I have, I know what I wanted my win from the bet to be" her eyes widening only to squeeze shut at his mouth kissing her neck tenderly, reaching the top of her vest. Ripping it with a singular grasp Yukki's brain was chuckling repeating how much danger she was in. She was, and she knew she was but she was not gong back. She wanted to see what he could do.

"Then take me Levi..." all he needed to hear, being a bit more thoughtful of her bottom half at least, he managed to strip to nothing in record time.

His tongue dancing around from one nipple to the other; trailing to her stomach and down to her inner thigh, finally hitting her sweet spot, claiming it like his favourite place to be. Round and round, from the tip of his tongue to the fullness of it- already she could feel the brink and couldn't hold it, admittedly she also didn't know she could squirt until she glanced down to Levi's face moistened yet continuing without a complaint. It was already bubbling and reaching the peak like a mountain, except she would come crashing down into wave after wave of pleasure. 

She didn't realise he had even gone into demon form, but she soon would when his tail had slowly entered her, rhythmically going in and out, but she had to admit it felt good. Hands fondled her breasts, gently squeezing with a smirk on his face at her on his bedroom floor whispering his name. Pulling his tail slowly out for the added view of her dripping down there he proceeded to guide his twitching erection into her. Yukki grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"You want more of me normie?" nodding, her ass clenching slightly around his tail gliding into her, with his erection in her pussy, moving together inside of her the build up hit her like a brick wall, her heart thudding rapidly, her skin hot to the touch and her pact mark shining brightly on her hip. 

"I..I can't take anymore...I feel like I'm gonna.." the chance to finish her sentence was taken by Levi's lips claiming her, the softness of them sent her head swimming. Wrapping his arm around her waist he picked her up to slam her against the wall, his other hand roughly grabbing her hair. His slight show of roughness made her wetter for him, relaxing her enough for him to hit her g spot over and over, the pad of his thumb rubbing her clit causing it to bulge slightly

"Please cum for me Yukki, you're so close...I want to cum with you" his cheeks crimson red; voice slightly trembling. It was almost a command for her, and instantly she began to moan as she came on his erection, dripping slightly to his tail. Levi joined her in his release, biting her shoulder harshly.

"Fuck...I don't want to move" pulling his tail from her ass, he soon turned back to his usual self, looking deep in her eyes "Did I hurt you Yukki?" shaking her head, Levi breathed a sigh of relief

"I think I need a shower though, I feel sticky and sweaty" smirking at him, she felt so satisfied but it had crossed a line that might change it all

"D-do you want me to run a bath for you? I'll join you in it" shaking again she chucked one of his old shirts over her, leaving his room she dashed back to hers to sit behind the door.

When did she fall asleep? Yukki had no idea when she did but she woke up on her floor, her D.D.D had blown up with messages from Levi, Lucifer and Satan.

**Lucifer: Yukki, you failed to join us for lunch. Do I need to send one of my brothers to check on you?**

**Lucifer: Yukki, open your door.**

**Levi: Please, answer me...I'm so sorry...**

**Satan: Yukki, I understand you may not wish to leave your room, but please feel free to join me in my room should you desire to speak to someone**

**Levi: Normie? Are you gonna come out?**

**Levi: Yukki...Please I just want to talk to you, we might have gone to far, I'm sorry if we did**

**Lucifer: Why is Levi crying in the hallway, Yukki please come to my office if you need to discuss anything**

**Satan: Levi has told me, please come to my room, I feel you need to speak to someone instantly about the emotions you are feeling.**

Rising from the floor she let her feet take her where they wanted to go, so it was no surprise she was outside Satan's room knocking on his door. There he stood, books whizzing and landing with thuds around him, pulling her in for a tender hug, delicately stroking her hair

"It's normal; because you have a pact with Levi, and you engaged in sexual activity with him you felt overwhelming emotions not only from him but the pact affects it too" tears just streamed down her face, staining his jacket

"I'm so confused Satan, why did I have feelings of confusion and regret, when I didn't regret it, was that what he felt? Did he regret it? Did I do something wrong" Unknown to her Levi was hiding outside of the door, slumped against, he could hear every word she had said and she was wrong. He didn't regret it but he just regretted that it had been in them circumstances

"Well Yukki, Levi- as you probably guessed, has never been intimate with a woman, same as Belphie, by the way don't tell him I said that one. Anyway, he will be confused as maybe he was too rough? Or maybe he used his demon form without controlling it, only he really knows the answer, but how you feel right now matters, why do you feel this way?" biting her lip and scratching her head, why was she feeling like this? Maybe she was just overwhelmed

"I don't know, I feel like we went too far but didn't too... It was obviously going to happen eventually with how we acted but I think I wasn't prepared to see that side" nodding at her statement

"Maybe you should go see Levi, he looked very upset at dinner, he didn't even complain at Beel taking his food" nodding she scurried back to her room.

"Yukki...can I come in" she didn't need to say yes as he had already peeked his head through "Please hear me out...I-I didn't mean for you to feel this way, I only regretted how it happened, I wanted it to be special with you, not something from a bet. I shouldn't have said that, c-can I make it up to you?" flopped on her bed she didn't need to see his expression, it would break her seeing him so sad.

Pressing himself to her; Levi began to gently sob into the duvet, it felt like her heart was going to smash into thousands of tiny pieces, how could he be so hurt from it all

"It was a one time thing Levi, don't worry about it" Yukki didn't even think, she wanted to be cold and careless about it but inside she was hurting too

" **HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"** he was almost screaming into her ear, her cheek wet from his tears

"Well why don't you explain it to me then, because to me it feels like a one night stand that you instantly regretted and if that's how it is then I just want to forget it and move on"

"A-A-Are you saying we wouldn't be friends because of it too? Yukki I don't want this to come between us. I want more with you. You're my normie...and I want to experience it all with you. I've felt it for a while; I've been attracted to you sexually and emotionally for quite a bit. Why else would I let you sit between my legs and cuddle up to me. I like the closeness with you. I didn't regret what we did, just how it happened. I want to do it right"

" **LEVIATHIAN! WHAT HAVE YOU AND YUKKI DONE. DON'T HIDE IN THERE I CAN HEAR YOU"** blood drained from his face, Lucifer was stood outside the door. How the heck did that ominous aura go through doors? Because he sure felt like he was being stared at intensely " **I SWEAR TO DIAVOLO IF YOU WAS INTIMATE AND DID IT INCORRECTLY TO HURT HER YOU WILL BE FED TO CERBERUS!** " 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LUCIFER, CAN YOU GO PLEASE, I WANT TO SORT IT WITH HER MYSELF" grumbling from the other side the death aura went. 

What had been done couldn't be reversed or changed, he had to accept the fact he had hurt her, maybe not physically but emotionally. Moving out the room he slinked back to his room to resume being a lonely Otaku.

Yukki cried for weeks; whilst Levi avoided her in the halls and at mealtimes. She had never thought it would destroy them as friends so much, she didn't really know why she was crying so much, she just felt hurt and broken all the time. She knew Satan had told her about the emotions could affect them both, but if this was how he was feeling she didn't want that pain. Shuffling to Lucifer's office she was ready to face him and ask for help

"Lucifer, can I ask for a favour?" sat at his oak desk, papers piled high. She had never seen such speed at signing or writing than him when he was in the groove, he didn't even look up

"Let me guess, Yukki. You are in deep pain from the pact bond going too deep and you want me to help you with it? I can not help, as a pact is permanent. The bond however is not, you have to either resolve the hurt or do whatever it was you did with someone else to replace that bond" her eyes was puffy and red around the lids, right now she would do anything to make it stop

"Will you replace the bond? Please, this pain hurts too much, I just cry and stay holed away and I want it to stop" tears streaked her face and neck, she hadn't bothered to wear makeup as it would just end up gone within an hour.

"I will not, I'm sorry. I would prefer you sort out the bond. Don't lose a good friendship over a silly mistake. However, next time you're going to be intimate with a demon, maybe go to one who has done so with a woman before and will satisfy physically and emotionally. I'm not stupid Yukki, I know what you both did, regardless of how much you will both deny it. It is written on your face and unfortunately; taking over my brothers also, he doesn't even discuss his silly games or manga anymore. I ask you resolve it today, or I will have to inform Diavolo about it and have him resolve it. And he is a lot more painful than I am" not once had his eyes met her face, they had focused on each paper, stamping and scribbling, place on the pile. 

She found him in the woods, hanging from a branch upside down with his tail, his eyes empty, looking out to nothing. *CRACK* he darted his eyes to her, sighed and went back to the void of staring at nothing

"Can you come down please, I can't climb like that" her hand brushing his hair, even now his cheeks reddened and her chest felt an overwhelming affection. Cupping his face she kissed him, his hand brushing through her hair. Pulling away she was feeling a bit lighter "I didn't mean the bad things I said, I'm sorry"

"I didn't mean to do the bond wrong, I didn't even know I was, I just wanted to feel the intensity with you, and I did, but I didn't control how I felt so it went wrong. Can you please forgive me and let me make it up to you" 

"I can't really have this conversation when you are hung upside down in a tree Levi, maybe come down, and we can discuss it and sort it out" he looked like a snake as he effortlessly got down the tree, maybe this was why he liked his first pet Henry. He seemed to avoid her gaze but her chest wanted to pop from how hard her heart was pounding

"I want to make it right" smiling she looked at him, she remembered how nervous he had been the first time they had talked to each other, how he had insisted she watched anything he put on and how she wasn't allowed to sit near him and remain on the bed far away from him

"Well make it up then" alright her heart was going to pop, the beating was more flutters like a hummingbirds wings, Levi kissed with intent and passion, this time he wasn't going to make a mistake, guiding her down to the floor. Wild flowers and autumn leaves made her look like a deity in his eyes. Control, all about control and make sure he doesn't use his demon form

"You look so beautiful laid there Normie" it seemed to once be an insult, now a playful nickname for her, he was grateful she was wearing a skirt.

Removing her knickers he could already feel the throbbing below of his erection, almost like his body could command itself for her, only her. Intertwining his fingers with hers; slowly, carefully entering her. An aura of pinks, blues and reds danced around them as they moved as one, Yukki's skin felt tingles up and down her, glowing left her chest, a pure white orb to connect with the singular green from Levi, was this the bond Lucifer had mentioned. This didn't happen before, the pleasure from Levi felt ten times stronger than before, moans of his name danced on her tongue, yet looking into his eyes a singular tear rolled down his cheek. But yet she knew it was the right thing, the pure love she felt from him with a tinge of jealousy from anyone else showing her affection. Was it meant to feel this way? The intense feelings ran through her veins and every muscle of her body, seeping and burying themselves. 

The concentration and willpower he had not to become his demon self took a lot of self control, he wanted nothing more than to ravish her and have her a trembling mess beneath him, but mending a bond that could last with her for the rest of their lives was worth it all. The tears he held back at feeling her heart beat with his, she could be his for as long as she lived with this, but only if she could accept it. Accept him. Accept his love for her and that it wasn't just a one time thing for him.

Her legs wrapped around his back, Yukki wanted more of him, all of him, which he happily obliged with deeper thrusts, her hands squeezing his, pushing her over the edge

"L-Levi..Levi.. Oh holy devildom Levi" his name on her mouth resulted in him finishing, biting his lip but whispering his name for her to hear.

A bond mended as they laid together in the flowers, their hearts beating together, hands entwined. They was one.


End file.
